


Laceration

by shunziqing



Category: Thorne
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the wound heals，there will be scar，but it will heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laceration

  
**3、**  
  
刚到现场的时候，Phil给了他一块幸运曲奇：“入乡随俗。”他随随便便地说，带着惯常的讽刺口吻，“说不定能给你破案灵感。”  
  
那块曲奇现在被掰开了，连着里面的字条一起躺在他的兜里，上面写‘是你的跑不了，不是你的莫强求’。  
  
Tom真心希望他的情形属于前面一种——不，去他的中国谚语，Phil不能出事，他不会出事，他们才刚刚和好，现在不行，什么时候都不行。  
他尽量悄无声息地从背后接近嫌疑人，在犯案后仍留在现场的罪犯能多有能耐？这里站满了警察，Phil不会有事的，起码他看起来很镇定，还有能力毒舌。  
  
“老兄，你不怎么明智，真的。”他说，刀尖在他喉咙处留下一道浅浅的血痕，“看见你面前这小矮个了没？那是Tughan，他恨我入骨，巴不得你能把我干掉。那样你就帮了他大忙啦，倒不是说他会感谢你什么的，你照样还是得蹲大牢，实在不值得……”  
  
Tom在Phil能让Tughan更恨他（如果可能的话）以前行动了，他瞅准了嫌犯拿刀的手腕往前跃去——然后所有人显然都选在这一刻动作，或者大嚷大叫，在一片混乱中Tom仍然清楚地听见Phil大叫的‘操！’，他觉得浑身都冷了下来。  
他把嫌犯交给随便什么人——Dave大概，冲到Phil身边，后者蹲跪在地，一手捂着脸侧，有血迹从他指缝中渗出。  
  
“Phil，Phil。”他根本没意识到自己在说什么，听上去像是别人的声音，“让我看看。”  
  
“操。操他妈的操！”法医咒骂着，“等你收拾完他我要他在我的解剖台上！操！”  
  
Tom捧着他的脸，把伤处转向自己，然后松了口气。  
  
“他扯了我的耳环！”Phil仍然怒火中烧，但是并没有躲开Tom的碰触。  
  
Tom忍不住揉了揉他的头发——与他想象中的相反，Phil的头发很柔软：“你该庆幸他没有直接把那玩意拽下来。”他说。  
  
  
  
  
 **1、**  
  
时不时的，Tom会疑惑自己当初为什么选择当警察，因为无论正义感多么强烈，有些事就是不值得的。经历那些死亡与痛苦、血腥与残忍，亲眼目睹人性最黑暗的一面，有时候让你觉得无论得到什么回报都不值得，只除了另一些时候它们是完全值得的。  
  
这是他在告诉Anderson夫妇杀害他们小女儿的凶手已经被绳之以法时努力想让自己相信的，但事实是，没什么能让一个12岁的女孩起死回生。  
  
他想他需要喝一杯。  
  
Phil不在楼下，前台说他已经下班回家了。  
  
哦，他忘了，帮了他一次忙不代表他就被原谅了。Phil是个爱憎分明的直脾气，能在下个世纪前被原谅他就该觉得幸运了。说实话，他奇怪Phil为什么还没离开，在经历了这一切后，在十五年前那混蛋事儿后，他有时候奇怪自己为什么还没离开。  
  
对，没错，他们都是对痛苦成瘾的受虐狂，起码Phil对自己更诚实些。  
  
他低着头从自己公寓楼下走过，有个小东西从高处落下砸在他肩膀上弹开。他停步，看着人行道上滴溜溜滚动的‘凶器’——是个啤酒瓶盖。  
  
“我希望你买了啤酒。”声音从头顶上方传来。  
  
他抬头，Phil就趴在他家阳台的栏杆上，手里拿的大概是他冰箱里剩的最后一瓶啤酒。  
  
Tom不是个经常感叹人生的人，但此时他真的觉得自己是个幸运的混蛋。  
  
“你做饭？”他笑着问。  
  
“别得寸进尺，Thorne。”Phil瞪了他一眼，“快上来，我叫了披萨。”  
  
披萨听起来好极了。  
  
  
  
  
 **2、**  
  
 _What it comes down to_  
What could ever take your place  
  
Tom醒来的时候嘴里全是隔夜的啤酒味，他记得昨晚出去买啤酒，和Phil窝在沙发里看球赛，偶尔斗嘴，没人提正经事；他记得自己模糊地想他有多怀念这感觉，Phil在他身边的感觉；他记得自己晃进卧室里衣服都没脱就栽倒在床。  
  
——他不记得Phil有离开。  
  
 _What it comes down to_  
Honey what could take your place  
  
早晨的薄雾从敞开的阳台门飘进来，湿润而凉爽。他的iPod开着，轻柔的女声唱道：  
  
 _Every devil in this house_  
Wants to have it out  
But I can reach for you  
Not in song but with real arms warm  
And not be turned away  
  
Phil在洗手间，赤裸着上身，正在刷牙。  
  
他靠在门边，看着法医手臂上的纹身随着肌肉的动作而起伏：“那是我的牙刷。”Tom说，然后倾身闻了闻对方微湿的头发，“还有我的洗发水。”  
  
Phil给他毫不在意的一瞥，漱掉嘴里的泡沫。  
  
 _The voice in the corner of the room_  
The hissing head by the bed  
I spit back but it just laughs  
And then attacks  
And I reach for you  
  
Tom几乎是无意识地伸出手，握住对方的前臂，拇指拂过肌肤上的图形。  
  
他低下头，两人鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，他能在Phil身上闻到他自己的味道。  
  
 _I can turn and turn I can turn_  
And still be facing the wrong way  
And you grab me by the belt  
And spin me you spin me  
And we're dancing again  
Dancing again  
  
Phil转开了头。  
  
“抱歉，老兄，”他拍拍Tom的胸口，“我不亲宿醉未醒又没刷牙的人。”  
  
 _I can reach for you_  
I can reach for you  
I can reach for you  
And not be turned away  
  
  
  
  
 **4、**  
  
鉴于他们的犯罪嫌疑人自投罗网，案子解决得异乎寻常的快，还没到下班时间一切就都圆满落幕，Tom接下来要对付的就只剩Phil后面几天异常暴躁的情绪。  
  
也有可能不用。  
  
他在法医办公室找到Phil的时候后者正在写报告，他右耳上的耳环不见了，取而代之的是一块小白胶布，脖子另一侧的伤口露在外面，大概因为不深所以就只简单清理了一下，但看上去依然让人心生不快。  
  
他挑起对方的下巴想仔细看看，却被Phil不耐地拍开手：“就快写完了，别捣乱。”  
  
哦？捣乱吗？  
  
Tom拿开法医手里的笔，低下头，把脸凑到对方面前：“我现在没有宿醉，而且刷过牙了。”  
  
Phil身上仍然带着他的味道，在消毒水味之下，像某种承诺，但他尝起来就只是Phil——尖锐的辛辣、咖啡、和一丝甜味。  
  
那天晚上，Tom模模糊糊地感到身边的人在不安生地动来动去，他伸出一只手，搂在对方腰间：“别把伤口扯开了，血迹弄在枕头上不好洗。”  
  
“操他妈的枕头。”Phil含糊地骂道，把自己枕的那个从脑袋底下抽出来甩到床底。  
  
Tom叹了口气，展开一边手臂，把对方的脑袋搬到自己肩窝上，小心地不压到任何一侧伤口。  
  
一切都会好的。  
  
任何伤口最终都会愈合，虽然也许会留疤，但那才是他们——经历了伤和痛还依然故我地不肯放弃，不肯离去。  
  
  
  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1、歌曲是Tanya Donelly的Every Devil  
> 2、本文关键词为3、唐人街；1、阳台；2、牙刷；4、血迹。
> 
> 写于2010年12月11日。


End file.
